vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. PPC Wiki *Wiki: http://ppc.wikia.com/wiki/PPC_Wiki *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/7663 *What did you try to do?: Editing "New Caledonia" ::The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. ::This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ::The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://ppc-hq.myminicity.com (Block #7663) I don't know if this site has caused problems on other wikis, but those links are definitely supposed to be there on ours. They've been there a long time. *Signature: ~Neshomeh 15:52, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Block was since 2010, so, guess, very long time ago. But you should removed them, because they're marked as spam. :: The MyMiniCity links were placed on that page by one of our members to enable our community to participate in the game, though. In fact, the MiniCity is the reason we have the page at all, and it's become a part of our shared universe. Functionally, the links aren't spam for us. Could you please tell me why they're marked as such? ~Neshomeh 17:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Hello and sorry for long reply. I dunno why, because it was before me. But, guess, this links was used in cross-wikia spam. Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki *Wiki: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/?action=submit *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/8042 *What did you try to do?: I was just making a new character for my roleplay, then when I was trying to submit the claim, but the page said: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Block ID #8042 The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. *Signature: Summer June (talk) 04:16, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Remove "/" at the end of pagename and you will be allowed to save it! Um, what does that mean. I don't have any'/' in my apge. How do I fix it? --Summer June (talk) 05:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hello there, I'm an admin over at Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki. I noticed this and I'm just stopping by to say that the page you are trying to publish is being created as a sub-page of our Claiming:Camp page; however, there's no title after the "/" (which indicates that the page is sub-page of whatever precedes it) which triggers the spam filer if I'm correct. When creating a claim page you'll need to input your character's name in the input box beside the "Get Claimed" button before clicking on the button to create the page. :Kevin Mo (talk) 15:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Scandal Wiki *Wiki: http://http://scandal.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/136348 *What did you try to do?: I was changing the layout and adding images to a page, I've never encounted this error before. *Signature: Shireen_M 10:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Block was removed, so try now. And, please, can you give link where it was happend? Thanks! Revolution wiki *Wiki: http://http://revolution.wikia.com/wiki/Revolution_Wiki.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/98797 *What did you try to do?: For some reason, whenever I try to edit my talk page on the Revolution wiki, it comes up with putlocker (Block#98797). *Signature: M67PattonZippo (talk) 18:02, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Just remove this word from your page and you will be allowed to make edit. :Which word, putlocker? And do I have to do this in Source mode? Thanks. M67PattonZippo (talk) 13:24, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You can do it everywhere, just remove word 'putlocker' :) SpongeBob SquarePants *Wiki: http://it.spongebob.wikia.com *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/18461 *What did you try to do?: I tried to enter the following text: Tweets di @SpongeWikiaIT (a link to Twitter). I do not know why not let me save it. *Signature: --[[User:SuperVirtual|''SuperVirtual]] 17:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: tags not working in articles. :::But on Wiki della Community works because? (link)--[[User:SuperVirtual|SuperVirtual'']] 18:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC)